


Keep Holding On: Realisation

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Keep Holding On [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Debt, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 14:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Dean comes up with a plan to save the shop. But Y/n finds something that could break them apart.





	Keep Holding On: Realisation

It had been two months since y/n found out about their money problems.

He’d been saving up more and more ever since, spending less on the groceries, fewer toys for the kids, less TV and internet. 

Everything he could do to save, he did.

But it was getting to him. 

No more relaxing, treating himself to a few treats.

Instead, he’d sit at the table going over everything to make sure every spare penny was collected.

Of course, the kids didn’t like this. 

Each time y/n took them out to the stores, they’d moan and cry for toys, sweets, certain brands. 

If they didn’t get it, they wouldn’t stop crying until they got home.

Then he had to deal with Dean.

At first, Dean was thankful for the help from y/n. 

He had someone to share the burden with. Someone who’d be there for him, help him make it through the mess he’d created and left too long.

But then the pressure got to him. 

He stayed at the office instead of coming back home. 

He’d go days without seeing y/n or the kids. 

As much as he hated himself for it, he thought this was the best thing.

They should get on with their lives. 

Enjoy it without his problems dragging them down.

He tried to deal with it all himself for a couple of weeks. 

But how the hell was he meant to get anything done, while missing his husband and kids?

So he finally dragged himself home, his body aching from sleeping on the stiff couch in his office, body sweaty and dirty, not having bathed or showered in a few days.

He drove home, parking in the garage and made his way in silently, assuming the kids would be asleep right now.

_‘I don’t know. He’s been at the office for days’._

_‘Well, have you spoken to him?’_

Dean heard y/n scoff.

_‘He won’t even answer his phone. I doubt he’d speak to me if I went down there’._

Dean sighed. 

He knew he shouldn’t have been avoiding y/n. 

He just had to listen to his dumb insecurities, not thinking of how it’d affect other people. 

Now, y/n was feeling bad, which was the last thing Dean wanted.

He walked over to the kitchen silently, waiting, before he spoke.

“Hi, guys”.

Chelsea and y/n turned their heads to look at Dean, Benny looking over his shoulder while he stirred the pan.

Y/n looked back at the table, avoiding Dean’s eyes and played with his fingers.

“Uh…sug’? You wanna get out of here?”

Chelsea looked up at her husband, his eyes darting to the two men, and she nodded.

“Oh-uh-yea. We have things to do at home. Umm-I’ll see you soon, yea?”

Y/n nodded, Chelsea placing a kiss on his cheek, before grabbing her husband’s hand and walking out together.

Dean watched them walk out, the door shutting behind them, and then turning to look at the back of y/n’s head.

“Y/n”, he whispered, his voice quiet and weak, a contrast to the strong and loud personality he had.

Y/n didn’t turn around, not wanting to listen to Dean’s excuses.

He got up, walking past Dean and going upstairs.

Dean stood in the kitchen, his eyes closed, his heart hurting now that y/n was ignoring him. 

But he was going to fix this.

He made his way upstairs, pushing the bedroom door open slowly, watching as y/n got changed.

“Y/n”, he called softly once again, hoping his husband would give him a chance to explain.

“Come on, baby. I’m sorry”.

“Not me you should be apologizing to”.

“W-what?”

Y/n turned around, finally looking at Dean, but the anger in his eyes was something Dean had never seen directed at him before.

“I said, you need to go apologize to Lexie and Matt. You know, the kids we have. Or did you forget about them when you left for days on end and didn’t bother to even call them once?”

Dean mentally cursed himself. 

All this time, he’d been so focussed on the shop, he left behind y/n and the kids. 

But he never thought about how his kids would feel, assuming they’d just ask for him a few times and wait for him to come back.

“Wh-what did they say?” he asked reluctantly, afraid of the answer he’d get.

“Oh-you know. _Where’s dad? When’s he coming home? Why isn’t he here yet? Isn’t he coming back? Why won’t he answer the phone? Does he hate us? What did we do?_ That sort of thing”.

Dean’s heart broke when he heard this. 

He never meant to make anyone feel like that, least of all his children. 

Their children.

“Are they asleep?”

Y/n nodded, getting into bed and sitting against the headboard.

He looked at Dean and saw the regret and slight self-hate, sighing, knowing he wasn’t going to forgive himself anytime soon.

“Come here”.

Y/n patted at the spot beside him, Dean shuffling forwards and sitting at the edge of the bed.

Y/n rolled his eyes, getting closer to Dean and hugging him from behind.

“Tell me what happened”.

Dean ran a hand down his face, taking a deep breath, before he began.

“So, I’ve been trying to get a little more time. I know you’ve been saving, but it’s not enough. So, I decided to look for an investor”.

“An investor?”

“Yea. Someone who gives a bit of money, owns a share of the business and they get a cut. I-I found some. Two of them. I think they’re a package deal kind of thing. Won’t buy without the other. They’re coming over in a few days to check everything out. See if they want in".

Y/n nodded, leaning his chin on Dean’s shoulders, his hand playing with the short hairs at the base of Dean’s neck.

“So…why haven’t you been home much?”

Dean looked down, playing with his wedding ring, biting his lip.

“Uh-I just-I thought maybe you’d want me away”, he mumbled.

“What do you mean?” y/n asked, his face coming round to look at Dean’s, confusion written on his face.

“I just-I’m a mess. I’ve messed the shop up. I left everything so late. We’re probably gonna lose it, then the house, then everything else. And I just-I want the best for you and the kids. So-if that’s somewhere else without me, then so be it”.

His voice cracked towards the end, his heart aching at just the thought of losing y/n and the kids.

Y/n listened, his eyes watering slightly as he placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Dean’s lips.

“Moron. I told you, I’m with you all the way. No matter what happens, I’m not leaving you, Dean. And we’ll sort this out. I can sell some things. Make a bit more money”.

Dean shook his head.

“No. There’s no need for that. We can all do our bit, but I’m not letting you get rid of anything. Besides, I’ve already made some money”.

“How?”

“I-uh-I just sold something”.

Y/n squinted at Dean, knowing he was hiding something.

“What did you sell, Dean?”

Dean didn’t reply, not wanting to get an earful.

“Dean!”

“Theimpala”, he rushed out, knowing even though this wasn’t y/n’s car, he still loved it and knew the value and importance it had to Dean.

“Dean. Please tell me you didn’t just say what I think you did!”

He didn’t say anything, just sitting there as y/n moved back and sighed heavily.

“Who did you sell it to?”

“One of the women. Lisa Braeden. She-she offered me a bit of money for it”.

“How the hell does she even know about it? Didn’t you say they’re gonna come down to see the shop for the first time?”

“Yea. I-uh-I sent them a picture of the shop, just so they could see the size. And she saw the car parked out front in the picture. Said she’d give me some money for it.“

Y/n groaned.

“Dean. That’s John’s car. That’s your car. Your Baby. What the hell would you sell that for? That’s the thing you love most! After the kids and me. But you get what I mean”.

Dean nodded, swallowing thickly. 

He hated having to give up the car. 

It was the thing that had all his memories stored in every nook and cranny.

When John had to move them around constantly because of the Marine Corps, the car was their one constant. 

But when it came down to it, he had to sell it, no matter his feelings, for his family.

Y/n stared at Dean, knowing he was already feeling bad about it.

“Ok. I still don’t think you should’ve sold it. But ok. Who’s the other woman?”

“Uhhh-Amara? Yea, Amara Shurley”.

Y/n nodded, exhausted with the whole situation.

“Ok. Well, hopefully it’ll go well. And we can sort this mess out soon”.

Y/n switched the light off, waiting for Dean to get into bed, before scooting closer and snuggling into him, not able to stay mad at his husband for too long.

Dean had been showing the women around for a few days now. 

Y/n assumed they’d just come, have a look, make a decision, and leave. 

But they hadn’t done that.

All he knew was he didn’t like anything about either of them.

He’d met them when he went down to the auto repair shop. 

They were both there with Dean, smiling at him, playing with their hair and pushing their boobs together.

Amara was a weird one. 

Y/n got that slightly creepy vibe from her. 

She seemed to hang off Dean, like she was obsessed with him, even though she had no idea who he was.

Lisa? 

She was gross. 

Y/n could spot her type a mile away.

The desperate kind, spreading themselves wide for any man, her fake tits and cheap extensions drawing in any loser who would be willing to get with her.

Y/n hated the idea of leaving Dean with either of them. But he knew Dean was loyal. 

He trusted him completely, so he stayed away and let them talk business, hoping these women, desperate and pathetic as they may be, would save their business.

Y/n had stayed up all night. 

Dean still wasn’t home and it was almost two. 

He had no idea what the hell would take him this long.

Sure, the women liked him to show them around town, Dean agreeing just to appease them and hopefully persuade them to buy in. 

But he’d never stayed out this late.

Y/n was sat in bed, the lights off, when he saw the car headlights shining through the window.

He heard the shutting of the door and the muffled footsteps on the stairs, closing his eyes, not wanting to argue or ask Dean any questions. 

All he needed to know was Dean was home. 

He fell asleep almost immediately, not feeling Dean get into bed and snuggle into his back.

The next morning, y/n woke up, his eyes tired and still closed. 

Yawning, he reached over to feel for Dean, but felt an empty spot beside him.

He opened his eyes fully, feeling the disappointment when he saw Dean was no longer in bed, probably having gone off to work early again.

Y/n checked the time, noting that it was a lot earlier than usual for Dean to be leaving.

He forgot about that quickly, getting to his daily routine.

He woke the kids, getting them dressed and fed, leaving them with uncle Cas, while he went back upstairs, collecting to clothes to wash, glad it was a weekend right now.

Y/n carried the basket to the laundry room, separating out the clothes, when he picked up Dean’s shirt from last night.

The plaid shirt was funny smelling. Something y/n hadn’t smelt before.

It smelt nothing like Dean’s aftershave, more flowery and slightly toxic smelling, some sort of cheap perfume.

Then he saw it.

The nude coloured lipstick stain on the collar, the lip shape evident.

Y/n dropped the shirt, realization washing over him.

Late night. Women’s perfume. And lipstick stains.

Dean Winchester, the man of his dreams, the love of his life, his husband and the father of his children, had cheated on him with one of the women.


End file.
